


Conejo

by Nakuru



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Community: 30vicios, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-01
Updated: 2007-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ambos están solos...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conejo

Pasar por la tienda en la que Satoshi había pensado comprar un gran oso de peluche para su hermana era particularmente duro para Shion.

No sabía -ni le importaba- si Satoshi había alcanzado a comprar el regalo para Satoko antes de desaparecer, ya que la pequeña llorona no merecía algo que su hermano había intentado conseguir con tanto esfuerzo.

Sí, realmente no importaba que había pasado con el oso, quien importaba era Satoshi, y ese pequeño conejo blanco que había sido abandonado en la gran vitrina.

Ese peluche era como ella, también había sido dejado atrás, olvidado por completo, pero a pesar de todo permanecía esperando, con la lejana esperanza de que alguien llegase por el.

 _Satoshi-kun..._


End file.
